


Mr. Mayor

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mayor!verse, Office Sex, Oliver Queen is the Mayor of Star City, Smut, Some D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is something of a tease in the office, and Oliver reaches his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mayor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts).



> So I have this whole Olivarry mayor!verse headcanon on tumblr that you all should totally check out, but like total trash just skipped straight to writing the smut. What? It was requested. Enjoy!

He’s just about reached his breaking point. There’s words on the page of a very important memo he’s reading but he’s not processing a word of it. Instead he’s too busy staring at those long, long legs hanging over the edge of his desk that had walked in here to give him said memo.

No, not his secretary. He’s engaged, after all.

But it’s his fiance who’s perched himself on the corner of Oliver’s desk, grinning down at him and swinging those legs of his just to show them off. That innocent face isn’t hiding anything. Oliver knows this is Barry’s favorite thing to do, ever since he became mayor.

The younger man will waltz right into City Hall after his shift - and probably a quick patrol of his hometown as the Flash - greeting each of his staff by name with a pleasant smile. They all love him and let him right through no matter what Oliver’s working on at the time, provided he’s not in a meeting. If the secretaries are just finishing up for the night the forensic scientist will helpfully offer to take in any last files or memos for them.

So an unsuspecting Oliver will then be treated to the sight of his lover leaning seductively in the door frame. “Some important business for you to tend to Mr. Mayor,” Barry will announce, before reaching behind himself to pull the door shut. Then he’ll zip straight to his usual spot, only leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, and instead of a lapful of his partner like Oliver wants he’ll get a lapful of folders on infrastructure.

He must be scowling in frustration at just the thought of it - and maybe a little discomfort at the tightness of his pants - because in the present the other man asks, “Long day?” It would be sweet and sympathetic if it weren’t for the affected lightness to his tone, and when he looks up there’s a certain teasing sparkle to his fiance’s eye. Barry leans forward and cups Oliver’s cheek. “I’m sure it’s all for the city’s benefit. You know I’m so proud of you.”

He can’t help softening a little at that. “Thanks, Barry.” He lifts his own hand to rest over the other’s - but then the man is letting him go and leaning back onto the desk, propped up by his elbows.

“Well, you should probably get back to being the best mayor this city’s seen. Don’t let me distract you,” he adds with a rakish grin and pointed up-and-down look.

That does it. Oliver stands abruptly, gathers the folders, pens, everything, and starts methodically placing them away in their designated drawers, clearing the space. He refuses to look at Barry the entire time.

“Uh, Oliver? What’s going on?”

Then he walks - admittedly rather stiffly - around the desk, going to the door. He hears the soft thump of Barry’s feet hitting the carpet indicating he’s hopped down from his perch.

“Did you finish? Are we going home?”

He’d like nothing more than to take Barry home right this second, but the younger man has made it impossible to wait. He’ll just have to settle for taking Barry.

So he locks the door and turns around. “No. No, there’s one more matter I have to see to. A criminal.”

“Ok,” Barry says, clearly dubious and confused as Oliver takes slow strides right up to him. At least until he’s backed him right into the desk with a hand braced on either side. “For real? Me?” The other man asks with a laugh that comes out shakier than he probably intended to. “What did I do?”

“Well, let’s see,” he muses, “because I have to take care of this I won’t be getting to those other files until tomorrow. That’s holding up important business for the city, maybe even the democratic process. What would you call that, Barry?”

“Obstruction?” The man offers, half-serious. He thinks this is all just some joke. But he’ll learn.

“Ok, so we have that. Then there’s the reason you are holding things up, distracting me. You want something, don’t you?” He removes one hand in order to grasp the other’s jaw, run a thumb over plump lips and causing a shiver to wrack his partner’s form. “You want something from me, your mayor, and you’re prepared to bribe me for it. I think we both know what that charge would be.”

But he waits, Barry seeming to get the hint. His voice is a bit breathier as he supplies, “Corruption of a public official.”

“Very good. Oh, but there’s one more - indecent exposure.”

The younger man’s eyebrows rise to his hairline and he finds his full voice again, incredulous. “Indecent exposure?”

“You’re not decently exposed,” Oliver patiently explains, then steps back, clasping his hands together behind him. “Strip.”

Barry’s eyes widen at the same time his pupils dilate. “Ol- Oliver, are we really- _here_ –?”

“ _Strip_ ,” he commands again, and his lover understands him now, hurriedly moving to do so, and there’s something mesmerizing about his clothes hitting the floor of his office one by one. But not nearly as mesmerizing as the naked man that stands before him.

He lets his eyes trail over that familiar body slowly, relishing it. He lingers on the other’s cock, already erect with a drop of precum beading at the tip under his heated gaze.

“Hm, maybe I was wrong. It seems we have Star City’s most upright citizen here in this room.”

Barry blushes bright red and a whimper escapes his lips despite them being pressed firmly together.

“Still, the charges stand. You have to be punished. Turn around, legs apart.” When Barry does so he steps forward again, bracing a hand on the younger’s back and pressing firmly. Though the muscles tense at first under his touch his lover quickly catches up to the nonverbal command, bending forward until his cheek is pressed to the cool surface and his ass is raised in the air.

Oliver trails both hands down the pliant body, soft caresses that elicit high little keening noises from the other man, until he reaches that tempting curve of a backside. Squeezing none-too-gently, he spreads those cheeks, exposing Barry’s tight little hole. He licks his lips and slowly leans in, just to brush his front against the sensitive area. That gets him a moan. He does it again, just as light, just as brief, not enough to be real friction.

“Please, Mr. Queen. Please,” Barry gasps obediently, knowing it’s one of those times where he’ll make him beg for it.

But Oliver shakes his head with a grin, all teeth, then pulls his hips back. “Nope. That’s not my name anymore.”

Barry is near sobbing. “ _Mayor_  Queen. Please.” He moans when Oliver presses right back into him, rubbing his clothed hardness against his ass.

“Please what?” He can’t help drawing it out, smug satisfaction flooding him at the desperate groan from the man beneath him.

“Please fuck me!”

“You think you deserve that, Barry, after everything you’ve put me through?” He asks, voice dangerously rough and low. “All that teasing, those little touches, the way you put yourself on my desk like some thing I have to claim?” He punctuates each question yanking the other man back sharply, letting him feel how hard he’s gotten, and he watches his lover helplessly try to find some purchase on the desk, hands scrabbling over the surface searching in vain for something to hold onto.

“No!” Barry nearly wails.

“So you admit you’ve been bad.”

“Yes, bad, s-so bad, Mayor Queen, I don’t deserve it.” Then Barry risks a glance over his shoulder, hazel irises nearly swallowed by pupils blown wide in need and desire. “But I think you deserve to punish me.”

He has to close his eyes a moment and swallow thickly to gather himself after that, and his cock is straining against the tight confines of his suit pants. They’re so lucky he’s been on the brink of doing this for so long, he can’t help but think as he digs his keys out of a pocket and unlocks the drawer where he’d stashed a few packets of lube.

Barry’s panting, and his fingers twitch. Oliver stops before opening the packet and instead takes his lover’s hands, guiding them to grip the other end of the desk.

“If you’re going to be punished, this is how this works,” he murmur’s in Barry’s ear, his chest brushing the other’s back. “I’m going to fuck you,” he pauses to allow another whimper from the younger man, then continues with the rules. “You do not get to touch yourself unless I say otherwise. You don’t cum until I tell you to. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what, Barry?”

“Yes, Mayor Queen.”

“Good.” He straightens back up and rips open the packet, coating his fingers with the liquid. “Gonna get you ready.” He circles one finger around his lover’s entrance, the other’s hips canting back to meet it. Oliver pushes him down flat against the desk the same time as his finger breaches him.

He pushes it in as far as it’ll go, pulls out, then again, getting deeper and deeper each time, A second finger is added and he starts scissoring open the tight channel.

Barry stays mostly quiet, the occasional gasp or groan escaping him, until he curls his fingers to brush over his sweet spot. Then his partner practically mewls, vibrations breaking out over his skin for a minute.

“ _Please_ , Mayor Queen, I need you!”

“Need you too,” he growls, free hand going to his fly. Oliver drags that down, then finally frees his own cock, but that barely seems to temper the pure desire coursing through him. His withdraws his fingers, much to Barry’s displeasure which he vocalizes with a high-pitched whine, and makes quick work of the second lube packet, spreading it all over his hardened length with a few rough strokes.

“You ready?” He gets out through harsh breaths but barely waits for the nod before sinking into him. They’re both groaning as he sheaths himself in that tight heat, folding himself over Barry until they’re chest to back again and he completely bottoms out. He stays there for a time, letting them both adjust, before he gives the barest of thrusts, sliding out maybe an inch before slowly pushing back in.

Barry chokes back a sob, clearly getting that he means to set an agonizing pace. It wouldn’t be punishment otherwise.

He rocks into the other’s body over and over just like that, withdrawing just the slightest bit more each time and groaning aloud at the feeling of being totally encased, making it last as long as he can until the pressure and need is too much. The younger man whimpers and and shudders beneath him at each slow drag of his cock in and out, but true to his promise lies prone across the desk, legs still trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

Finally Oliver tightens his hold on the other’s hips and his lover’s knuckles turn white around the desk’s edge, clearly able to read his intentions. “You’ve been so patient,” he murmurs. “I think I can let you off on good behavior now.”

The other man moans, past the point of coherence it seems.

Still he has to ask, “So Barry, what can your mayor do for you?”

Barry’s mouth works for a solid minute before anything like words come out, “Fuck- fuck me…oh  _please_ , I- I need it ha-  _hard_.”

With a grunt he withdraws almost completely, then slams in all the way, nailing the other man’s prostate in a practiced move that has Barry giving a strangled yell. But he barely has any time to process that sensation before Oliver is repeating the motion again and again, building up a pace and a friction that feels amazing to his cock, which by now is throbbing inside the other man aching for release - and he knows that release will come sooner rather than later with how much he’s drawn this out for both of them.

He’s determined to take Barry over that edge first, though, and he knows exactly how he wants to make that happen. “Barry, you can cum–”

“Oh  _God_ , yes!” But he catches the other’s wrists and pins them before they can even move. “Please!” The younger man cries out, frustrated and desperate and absolutely wrecked.

“You still can’t touch yourself,” Oliver tells him. “You have to get friction from my desk. Don’t think I haven’t seen your hips twitching, relieving just a little bit of that pressure.” To drive the point home, he thrusts deep, pushing them both forward and guaranteeing that the other’s cock drags a little against the desk’s edge. Barry moans low in his throat. “We both know you want it, and so do I. I want you rutting against my desk like your life depends on it, I want you cumming all over the surface while I fuck you into it, and I want to think about it every damn day I work in this office.”

“Y-yes, Mr. Mayor!” Barry gasps, his hips jerking back and then forward once. “ _Ohhhh yes_.”

His lover starts working himself desperately on the desk, gasps and groans and moans of “ _Oliver_ ” and “ _Mr. Mayor_ ” falling from his lips interchangeably. Oliver pounds into him hard and deep as he can, a few pleasured sounds of his own slipping past his tight control. He drops his head to kiss and lick and nibble at the sweat-soaked skin.

“ _Barry_ ,” he groans into the curve of his neck. “So, so good. Cum for me, Barry, need you to cum.”

With a wordless cry, his lover does, spurting all across his desk and it’s just as much that sight as the way his hole spasms and clenches around his cock that tips Oliver over the edge, too, pulsing and spilling his release into the other.

It takes everything in him not to slump on top of the man in the aftermath of orgasm, but Oliver just barely manages to brace himself above, chest heaving and legs trembling. Barry’s collapsed onto the wooden surface, completely spent and that more than anything motivates him to collect himself.

Oliver slips out of the other man, earning a whimper from his partner, and is quick to tuck himself back inside his pants and straighten out his clothes. Then he’s gathering the other in his arms and peppering his face with kisses. “You were so good, Barry, so good. I got you now.”

“Oliver,” Barry mumbles, then tucks his head under his neck, humming in contentment as he starts stroking the younger man’s back, helping him down from the high. Oliver’s a little worried, however, when he starts shaking.

“Barry? Are you ok?”

The younger man pulls back and so he’s able to see his grinning face. “I just realized - how are we gonna get all this cleaned up?”

He starts laughing when Oliver grits his teeth together. It’s only now of course that he remembers the closest bathroom in City Hall is halfway across this floor. Something he should have thought of before, well…his eyes land on his desk again.

Oliver sighs in both frustration and fondness. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

And Barry - naked and completely fucked out and  _still laughing_  - simply leans forward and pecks him on the lips. “If you say so Mr. Mayor.”


End file.
